No se que significa
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Aunque no sabe qué significan esos sueños, sabe con certeza que debe disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que tienen juntos... Para el grupo de Facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el alma" el reto #10 "Fuck the Canon"


Las cosas realmente habían estado movidas desde su última batalla… ¿Por dónde iniciar?

Lo más pesado, es el hecho de que el es el jefe de Berk ahora y con ello, varias de sus actividades favoritas quedan fuera de su lista por un tiempo. Ahora que es el jefe, toda su gente depende de él y si bien está preparado para esto, no significa que sea sencillo.

Ya no tiene a su padre, pero su madre lo apoya en todo. Un cambio bastante radical y si bien le hubiera encantado que sus dos progenitores hubieran estado ahí para él ahora que maneja todo, no se queja, pues tiene a alguien mucho más importante a su lado que lo apoya ante todo.

Respecto a esto último, las cosas con su futura prometida son algo difíciles. Ambos saben en su interior que las cosas parecen un poco más forzadas entre ellos, pero siguen con las cosas por el bien de su aldea, además, es lo que su padre hubiera querido y lo hará por él, aunque su corazón duele al hacerlo.

Y su corazón… Bueno, late como nunca cuando está a lado del, ahora, alfa de los dragones.

Ambos tienen sus propias obligaciones ahora, por lo que cada momento que pasan juntos es mucho más valioso que antes, eso es algo que los dos saben muy bien y que a pesar del dolor que sienten, lo aceptan pues es su deber.

Aun así, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, por ejemplo: Los sueños y las pesadillas.

Hiccup no está seguro que Toothless las tenga, pero desde lo sucedido con Drago, el tiene ambas frecuentemente.

Prefiere que sean los sueños extraños y no las horribles pesadillas donde ve sufriendo a sus seres queridos, donde vuelve a ver la muerte de su padre, donde pierde por completo a Toothless…Estos últimos suelen ser los peores.

Sueños extraños son exactamente eso, sueños extraños. No sabe porque los tiene, pero de vez en cuando los tiene.

Empiezan con un día normal en su vida a lado del Furia Nocturna, luego por algún motivo hace un viaje con él y encuentra algo que siempre lo deja asombrado: Una furia nocturna blanca, hembra… Está seguro que en su sueños comentan el nombre del dragón, pero nunca lo recuerda al despertar.

Hay más en estos sueños, ve que una nueva guerra se acerca, otro loco que quiere terminar con los dragones, un asombroso nuevo mundo pero lo que lo aterra en todos los sentidos,es que ve lo que parece ser una despedida entre Toothless y él

Cada vez que sueña con eso se despierta de golpe, llorando sin poder evitarlo, buscando frenéticamente a su dragón y siempre encontrándolo en su gran roca que se encuentra enfrente de su cama. Parece que el Furia Nocturna siempre sabe cuando tendrá esas pesadillas por que a los pocos segundos que el se despierta el Dragón también lo hace, lo mira con una ternura que solo está dedicada hacia él y después abre sus alas, invitando el dormir a su lado para alejar los malos sueños.

Suena muy infantil y patético si él se lo pone a pensar, pero nunca rechaza la invitación, ya que es la única manera de volver a dormir con tranquilidad. Esas grandes patas lo sujetan con seguridad y con dulzura, asegurando siempre estar a su lado sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro.

Sabe que le de debe contar de estos sueño por lo menos aquel que le brinda tanto consuelo y cariño, pero algo algo en su cabeza se lo impide.

Aunque no sabe qué significan esos sueños, sabe con certeza que debe disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que tienen juntos y lo que suceda en el futuro, lo afrontarán como siempre lo hacen.

* * *

 _ **Algo pequeño, pero tierno y lindo a mi opinión, porque a mi cerebro no se ocurre nada ( Maldita Universidad ).**_

 _ **Bueno, esta es mi repuesta de ultimo segundo para el grupo de Facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el alma" el**_ _ **reto #10**_ _ **"Fuck the Canon" y debo agregar que, independientemente sea pequeño lo que escribí, me encanto volver a hacer algo para mi ship adorada ¡Larga vida el Toothcup!**_


End file.
